Death and the Dark Angel
by Hoshi-chan1
Summary: Duo meets a newcomer , a female hiding trouble behind a smile. Memories stir up as he doubts his worth, and complications pop up for any chance of their relationship. What trials and tribulations must one go through for love? R&R minna-san! ^_^
1. Prologue

Death and the Dark Angel--Prologue--- A New Start  
  
  
Disclaimer: Im a 15 yr.old fan girl...do i look like i'd own GW or SM?? Well...I don't ..even though I wish i could own the bishonen..::gets starry eyed:: Eh...gomen...on to the fic..Mata ne!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Karasu groaned and hit the snooze button on her alarm. Opening a hazel eye groggily she looked at the clock and groaned.  
"Uggh....Its six o'clock..if i don't get up now...I never will..." Sitting up lazily she yawned running a hand through her disheveled brown hair to look at her blonde roommate that was snoozing away happily.Yawning once more she got up off her bed and stretched her arms wearily and walked over to her roomate gently attempting to wake her up.  
"Ohayo Usa-chan..." Usagi rolled over facing her back to the brunette who sweatdropped. "Time to get ready for our first day at the Cinq Academy." Usagi covered her face with a pillow muffling her cries of protest.  
"Onegai..Rasu-chan let me sleep...wake me up AFTER your shower..."  
"Usa-chan...if I dont start waking you up you'll stay asleep...I'll come back when I'm done...since you're bein' such a bum.." She yawned and smirked while she gathered her uniform,towel,fresh undergarments and clothes. AS soon as Karasu left the room Usagi uncovered her face and looked at the clock. She sighed.  
"School starts too early.." With that said she laid back down and closed her eyes mentally preparing herself for the day ahead.  
------------------------------****--------------------------------------  
  
Duo grinned. He had just finished getting dressed. "Ohayo guys!" He said to his four sleepy housemates. ONe of them of chinese descent his sleek black hair tied into a tight ponytail glared at him with onyx eyes.   
"Maxwell...why are YOU so excited its the first day of school." The former grinned his violet eyes full of mischief. He looked about 17 his brown chestnut hair tied into a long braid that went down the lenght of his back.   
"Well Wu-man.." He smirked as he replied. "Today's the day we get to see all the nice girls at school..." He grinned but blanced as the chinese boy grabbed his katana.  
"MY name Is WUFEI! NOT WU MAN! " He glared advancing on the braided boy. Another one of the boys spoke up. Standing up silently he glared his prussian blue eyes bore into them both from under his unruly brown hair.  
"If you start again Duo..Omae o korosu..." He turned to Wufei in turn. "And the same goes for you Wufei.." The latter faltered and sheathed his katana giving a glare to the braided boy.  
"Every morning..the same thing." Another boy with platinum hair and peircing violet eyes added. The last boy remained silent observing everything with the intense emerald eye that was not obscured by his brown hair that was parted to the side obscuring the other eye from vision.  
" All right...shouldn't we be getting to school?" The blonde asked looking at his watch worriedly.  
"Oh wouldn't want to be late to 'Princess Relena's' Academy now would we?" Duo said sarcastically. "I swear Im in no mood for her to wail Heero's name and be stuck on him like there's no tommorrow. " He sighed knowing his hopes were not to be met. The moment she saw him she'd be stuck on him like white on rice. They made their way out of the door and into the blonde's car.  
--------------------------******----------------------------------------  
"Usa-chan hurry!" Karasu said running towards the looming Academy building. "We have five minutes...to get there.." She huffed Usagi at her side.  
"Gomen...I didn't know it was that late.." Usagi replied. Karasu nodded turning her head to reply with a smirk.  
"What a first impression we're gonna make,ne?" Usagi chuckled as they both headed towards their first class. They walked in just as the bell sounded.  
"Ah It seems we have two new arrivals..." The teacher a kind looking man that seemed to be in his late thirties welcomed them warmly. "I'm Professor Mizuiro introduce yourselves then please." Usagi her eyes roaming the class cleared her throat and stepped forward.   
"Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi.." She smiled.   
"VEry well Usagi, I'm sure it will be a pleasure to have you in the class. Please take the seat beside Heero." Professor Mizuiro said pointing towards a youth with an unruly head of brown hair and alluring prussian blue eyes. Usagi nodded making her way towards Heero. Karasu had eyed Duo her heart raced slightly and then she looked away and stepped forward.   
"Watakushi wa Yoruno Karasu.." She said softly her hazel eyes riveted to the floor.   
-------------------------(Duo's p.ov.)---------------------------------  
I looked up to see two new students. One was a blonde the other a brunetted. I can't say I was disappointed with the new arrivals,in fact I could say I just found my reason to keep coming to school. The blonde was a picture of pale beauty. She looked to be about sixteen or seventeen with creamy porcelain skin and a petite figure. Her hair was up in two buns with some hair hanging down from the buns. The blonde hair brought out her unique sapphire eyes. I eyed her with approval as she made her way towards Heero. I winked at him and he just glared back as I grinned 'innocently' back. The second girl was almost her opposite. The same height with soft looking tanned skin brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. I stopped to study her longer ignoring the teacher's comments. She had an exotic look to her something I hadn't seen in a while. It was in her eyes there was a fire that was visible. She absently brushed a strand of her curly hair back as I realized she was making her way towards me.  
'She's sitting next to me....nice...This day is gonna be perfect.' I thought a smirk adorning my face. I stuck my hand out to her and she blinked before taking it.  
" The name's Duo,Duo Maxwell pleased to meet ya. " I said happily as she shook my hand.  
" I'm Karasu Yoruno." She said softly. I smiled as she sat down quietly.  
"Raven of the night?" I asked. She looked at me startled. "I like your name." I said dumbly my charissma seeming to melt as she smiled.  
"Arigatou." She said her eyes turning to the professor. I turned to the professor still watching her out of the corner of my eyes. This was gonna be a beautiful day all right. Perfect as perfect can get. A small smile found its way upon my lips.   
--------------********-------------------------------------------------  
AN; The end of the prologue please R&R!!!!!!!! If ya don't...i wont have any reason to continue...Domo arigatou Minna-san... 


	2. Getting Acquainted

Death and the Dark Angel--Chapter One---Getting Acquainted  
AN: heheheheh im laughing so hard from your review Silver Star..since this is a work in progress....umm..you want a spot? perhaps a little appearance *nudge nudge* Being the first to review gets ya a favor i guess.^ - ~ on with the story!  
Disclaimer: Im a person.....that doesnt own GW or SM but the plot is MINE MINE MINE all MINE! muwahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahah  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Karasu glanced at Duo a light blush forming on her cheeks as she tried to focus on Professor Mizuiro's words of introduction to the course. She couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. Sure enough, when she turned around she found that *his* violet eyes were watching her. She blushed but quickly recovered.  
"Having fun watching me?" she whispered as Duo bushed realizing he had been caught in the act. He tried to stammer an excuse.  
"I...er..um..I...err...nevermind..." She smirked and paused to watch him for a moment fascinated. Fascinated by him. The perfect model. He made her itch to sketch him. His violet eyes. His masculine face. Her eyes roamed over his body picking out the defined muscles that were somewhat hidden by the school uniform. She studied him again. Something about him was vaguely familiar. Karasu blushed and forced her eyes away from him focusing on the teacher's words. As she did so Duo's eyes took the same time to study her as she studied him a grin was evident on his face.  
" And today I will asign partners for your very first project." the professor paused. "Usagi you work with Heero." Relena grumbled disappointed and scowled at Usagi who looked at her quizzically. "Relena you work with Quatre." Quatre gulped as Duo smirked thanking god he wasn't her partner. "Dorothy you work with Trowa...." Trowa raised an eyebrow not saying a thing. Dorothy on the other hand was disappointed.  
"I personally think I should work with Ms. Relena!" Relena sighed. Karasu sweatdropped.  
"And Karasu you work with Duo." Duo grinned Karasu nodded not saying a thing. She gripped her sketchpad and looked at Duo.  
"Hey there." He said getting closer as she jotted down important facts about the project. Duo raised an eyebrow. 'Is she ignoring me?' He thought and looked at her notes dismissing the thought as quickly as it came. Having that written Karasu stopped writing to look at Duo who watched her curiously.  
"Hey there." He flashed a grin. "Guess we're partners now,ne?" She nodded still quiet. He faltered for a moment. "Shy?"  
"Only when I don't really know someone.." She replied her hazel eyes meeting his violet ones to quickly look away leaving Duo stunned and for once speechless. He turned back to the teacher. Karasu was in her own thoughts absently doodling on a blank sheet of paper. Old habits seemed to die hard and she could never seem to go one day in school without doodling. Duo watched as she sketched fascinated as her pencil moved on the paper. Karasu was in her own world. A world in which she was tormented by dark memories. Tokyo. A place she would never set eyes upon again. She went as an exchange student unknowingly to never return home again. The "love" she had found there was a farce, her body and her potential were used to Kurai's advantage. It sickened her that she had given him something she could never get back, her innocence. All for someone who claimed he loved her. It was a horrible feeling being used that way. Without realizing it she had sketched out Kurai's facce. His eyes,his mouth ,his hair down to the very last detail. She stopped and looked down.'Kurai....I drew Kurai..' she thought feeling nauseous and heartbroken at once. She was startled as Duo grinned and whispered into her ear.   
"So you're an artist?" Karasu nodded.  
"Something I do to get away from it all..."  
"After everything that's happened in this world everyone has something to get away with.." His eyes got distant.  
"So Duo if thats true then,what do you do to escape everything?" Karasu watched him her head propped up by her hands folded under her chin as she gave him her full attention. He grinned.   
" Such an attentive girl.." He smiled his eyes twinkling impishly."Well I just play basketball...walk around...flirt..the usual."  
"Ahem. You may be new but that doesn't excuse your talking. Duo you should know better. Both of you please pay attention." Professor Mizuiro stated calmly looking at them both as Duo grinned sheepishly.  
"Gomen nasai sensei.." Karasu said her eyes on the floor her cheeks slightly colored.  
"Daijobu.." He dismissed the apology.  
Duo watched Karasu and smiled.   
"Can I see your schedule?"  
"H-hai.." She handed it to him. He took out his and compared him.  
"Now well aint this the perfect situation. We have ALL the same classes." He winked at her.  
"Oh....so desu..."  
"I'll show ya the ropes...stick with me and nothing will go wrong."  
"Wakatta....demo......Usagi-chan has the same classes...so..you'll take care of us both,ne? " She looked up at him. "She's the only other person I know here...she's my roommate..."  
"Hai. Don't worry I've got it all taken care of." Duo grinned patting her on the shoulder. He leaned closer and whispered. "I'll take care of you,I promise." Karasu blinked and blushed. 'Kurai said...that....Iie...this isn't Kurai...this is NOT Kurai Its Duo.'  
"Arigatou Duo-san.." She nodded.  
"Once again. Duo. Karasu. stop talking. NOW." The teacher continued as the class snickered and both Duo and Karasu blushed silent through the rest of the class.  
***********--------------------------------------------************  
hehehehhehe tbc! 


	3. Chapter Two: A familiar face

Death and the Dark Angel---Chapter Two: A Familiar Face  
  
An: ohh and the plot thickens...um...R&R ..or this might be the last...and um...please give me some advice or encouragement? Something???? I love you!!!!!!! ehehe Watashi wa baka........eheheh  
  
DISCLAIMER: Im sorry I don't own GW or SM....plot and original charries are mine.....ok??? Dont steal..or...Omae o korosu...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~***~  
Karasu blinked she was comforted by his promise to watch over her. It was something that relaxed more than anything had since her sudden arrival in that world. 'Why...ithis feeling as if I've known him for my entire life? I only met him a little while ago..' Karasu glanced at Duo his eyes ficxed on the teacher. 'Forget about it.' she continued to think. 'Emotions like that will only make you vulnerable.' She looked back at the teacher her face indifferent. Her eyes grew lifeless as one thought flickered in her mind. 'I won't be taken advantage of ever again.' She bit her bottom lip. Suddenly the bell rang and startled her from her thoughts. She blinked confused.   
"Nani..the bell?" She gathered her books and smiled as Usagi approached her.   
"Usagi-chan!"  
"Rasu-chan,this is gonna be some day,ne?" Duo grinned and grabbed Karasu's hand,gently pulling her along as Usagi followed smiling.  
"Duo-baka..." A gruff voice came from behind. "What are you doing?" The trio turned and came face to face with a pair of prussian blue eyes. Karasu blinked and looked down suddenly feeling as if the walls she had built to hider her past were broken.  
"Konnichiwa Heero-kun.." Duo grinned. Heero only grunted in reply.  
"Hn."  
"So I'm guessin' ya have the same class as we do then?"  
"Hn."   
"The strong silent type,ne?" Usagi said intrigued by the silent brown haired boy with the soul peircing eyes.  
"Yep! That's Heero for ya."He winked and looked at Karasu. "Karasu meet Heero Yuy." Heero extended his hand and Karasu took his hand shaking it slowly their eyes meeting. This time however Karasu prepared herself her hazel eyes devoid of anything as they met his prussian blue ones.  
"Hajimemashite, Heero-san."  
"Hn." He rpelied as she let his hand go and her gaze left his. Duo arched an eyebrow at the japanese pilot who shrugged. Duo pasued to think. 'That look in her eyes so cold..'  
"Anyway! On to class before we're late." Duo grinned and grabbed Karasu's hand once again leading her into the class. The teacher stopped them.  
"An you must be one of the three new students."  
"Hai.."  
"Welcome to the Academy...and you are?"  
"Watakushi wa Yoruno Karasu desu." The teacher motioned to Usagi.  
"Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu."   
"Very well get seated..we're still awaiting the thired student." Duo grinned.  
"Follow me Karasu." She nodded and smiling briefly.  
"Hai,Duo-san."  
"San? No no.. you're makin' me feel old...use Kun."  
"Hai Duo-kun." She smiled as he winked.  
"That's more like it."   
"Wakatta."  
"Don't be so serious!" He grinned as she smiled.   
"I'll try but there's no guarantee." They sat down together Duo sitting in the seat closest to the wall followed by Karasu and then Usagi and finally Heero.  
"Welcome back to the first day of the second semester. The teacher smiled. "We have two-" She was interrupted as the bell rang and a young man stepped in.   
"Make that three new students and you are ?"  
"Ore wa Tamashiino Kurai." Karasu's eyes widened while Usagi gasped making the dark haired boy smirk. He appeared to be about 17 years old with a muscular build. His hair was raven the violet highlights shining in the lights of the classroom bringing out his starkly amethyst eyes. His gaze locked onto Karasu as he grinned darkly. 'I finally found you Watashi no Karasu...'  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
hahah a cliffhanger! One that wont be finished until i get some reviews....got it??? if you like my story...and want me to finish..give me a review. 


	4. A Nice Chat

Death and the Dark Angel--Chapter Three--A nice Chat  
AN: Konban wa minna san...  
k..im gonna be using some japanese in this fic...so for those of you who dont really know any im gonna give ya the translations. Oh and many thanx to Key-san and Silver star! Thanks for giving me some encouragement!!  
".."-dialogue '..'-thoughts *...*-telepathy   
Arigatou-thank you Hajimemashite-pleased to meet you  
Watashi (watakushi or ore) wa *your name here*=I am *your name here*  
Baka-idiot,stupid...etc etc  
Kuso-dammit  
hai-yes or an affirmative response...  
Itte kudasai-Please go  
Ikimasen-I will not go  
Wakarimasu ka?-Do you understand?  
Iie-No  
Usotsuki-Liar  
daijobu-its ok/alright Daijobu desu ka?-are you ok/alright?  
That about covers it...i think..eheheh just review if you have any questions..remember one review at least per chapter....or..i dont update ::grins evilly:: hehehe on with the fic...  
Disclaimer: I am not rich...nuff said...  
*****----------------********-------***********---------------***  
  
  
  
"Sit behind Duo." The three words had a profound effect as they registered in both Karasu's and Usagi's minds. They watched him cautiously as he made his way to sit behind the braided pilot and sat with a satisfide smirk that reflected in his harsh amethyst eyes. Duo eyed him with suspicion quickly before turning and frowning. 'Something about that guy..I dont like or trust...especially the way he looked at Karasu..' He looked at her.   
"Karasu,daijobu desu ka?" Karasu blinked the turbulent emotions that filled her eyes disappearing again as she plasterred on a smile.  
" Hai. Don't worry about me Duo-kin."  
"Hehehe,I'll try. But it is my job since im takin' care of ya and you're my partner." She laughed softly. "Ah You laughed!" He grinned.  
" Oi! Braided baka Shutup willyou?" Kurai whispered from behind them as Duo's grin faded replaced by a slight scowl.  
"Who you calling a baka,baka?"  
"You,loud mouth braided baka.."  
"Takes one to know one,prick." He smirked and turned around. Karasu's smile had long faded the short lived bout of happiness leaving her as well.  
"What's wrong?" Duo asked his violet eyes full of genuine concern as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Kurai scowled deeply.  
'What the hell is that baka doing with his hands on Karasu?!!!!!! I'll kill him. Omae o korosu Duo...mark my words I will.'  
"N-nothing." Again she smiled weakly.  
*Karasu...* A familiar voice echoed in the innner recesses of her mind.  
*Iie...Masaka...Kurai...*  
*Hai,I'm here for you love.*  
*Usotsuki!* her mind replied venomously. *You dare to call me love? Ha! you never loved me only used me to your advantage and for your pleasure. Itte...kudasai..*  
*Iie,ikimasen.*  
*Onegai shimasu, itte...*  
*IKIMASEN! WAKARIMASU KA?!* His voice replied coldly and harshly sounding like a yell in her ears. Karasu clenched her hand shaking and forced his voice from her mind. She turned to eye him contemptfully.  
His lips curled into a lazy smirk as he eyed her and licked his lips.  
Duo watched with disapproval feeling his blood boil at the way Kurai so casually looked at Karasu with such perversion.  
"I'm guessing you know him..ne?" He said finally finding his voice.  
"Unfortunately ..but I hope I can avoid him as much as possible." She said coldly.  
"Well you have my deepest sympathies and apologies." He grinned and she laughed hearing Usagi's familiar voice in her mind.  
* Flirting already?*  
*Iie...I'm not! I swear!* Karasu looked at Usagi who grinned.  
*Usotsuki* her voice teased.  
*Demo..demo..I'm not!*  
*You just think he's kawaii,ne?*  
*No..well yes...arg...hes just a braided baka..a kawaii funny baka...*  
*Kawaii funny baka? hahahah i knew it you have a small thing for him..* Karasu rolled her eyes while Duo spoke again.  
"Bored second class on the first day? Not a good sign."  
"English is an easy class no worries here."  
"Where are you from?"  
"America."  
"Ah...." He grinned. "Finally I'm not the only one!"  
"And I'm a New Yorker at that."  
"Ohh.." He grinned and winked making Karasu's heart skip a beat. "So any other surprises?"  
"I know three languages...italian,english, and japanese."   
"Talented." He grinned as she laughed again. The professor however was not amused she crossed her arms in annoyance her lips drawn into a solemn line as she tapped her foot on the floor impatiently.  
"Well now Duo,Karasu since you seem to find your conversations more interesting than the class why dont you continue them? Outside. now." Duo and Karasu got up and walked towards the door leaving trying to ignore snickers from the class. The teacher eyed them silencing them with a look.  
"hn. That Duo...baka.." Heero muttered. Usagi blinked surprised to hear him talk.  
"Hai. Sounds like he'd be perfect for Rasu-chan though..."  
*Dont even think it... Tsuki no Hime* Kurai snarled within her thoughts. She stiffened her sapphire eyes wide.  
*kurai....*  
"Usagi?" Heero blinked at her sudden tension.  
* You won't touch her...no more, haven't you put her through enough?*  
*In spite of what you may think. I . Love. her. Not only that,but she gave herself to me once. I will have her again.*  
*Leave...*  
*Wakarimasu.* His voice faded.  
"Usagi?" Heero repeated as the blonde smiled.  
"I'm fine.."  
"Heero..go and tell your less cooperative classmates that they can return...the class is ending in about ten minutes...so do hurry."  
"Hn." Heero replied getting up and walking out the door.  
Duo and Karasu were sitting a few yards away talking and obviously having fun amusing each other with idle chatter as they got to know each other. Heero's lips twitched into a faint smirk. 'Maybe Usagi is right..maybe they both need each other more than they realize even now.' He raised an eyebrow as Karasu laughed at her braided companion before she set her eyes upon Heero her laugh stopping suddenly.  
'Is she scared of me?' he wondered briefly.  
"Come to bring us back Heero?"  
"hn." Duo stood up and grinned pulling Karasu to her feet.  
"Guess the fun's over for now Karasu."  
"Yep. Oh well.." She smiled dusting herself off as she let go of Duo's hand much to his disappointment. They had talked about everything yet nothing at the same time and now after a brief second of happiness it was intruded upon by reality. 'Why class..I was finally starting to enjoy myself..' Karasu sighed and followed both boys back into the class just as the bell rang. Gathering her things she smiled and froze as Kurai drew close inhaling the scent of her hair and smirked whispering into her ear so she could feel his warm breath ,memories of the past invading her mind and body as her hairs stood on end and she shivered.  
"I've come to get you back. No matter what. Watashi no Karasu.." He whispered before walking away leaving Karasu shaking and shocked. Usagi glared at the boy and Duo scowled placing a hand on her shoulder. Karasu flinched involuntarily. Duo hesitated his feelings hurt slightly. 'What did he do to her...?'  
"Rasu-chan?" Heero stared at her and then at Duo as Usagi whispered something and Karasu blinked as if coming out of a trance.  
"Mo..daijobu..."  
"Karasu...did he do anything to you?" Duo asked solemnly. Usagi looked at him urging him not to pursue the issue with her eyes.  
" Iie...just got too close and I got a little creeped out." She said lying outright. She hated it,but she had to. She wouldn't let anyone find out about her past. He'd hate her if he knew. If he knew what she'd done.  
"Ok.." Duo said not believing her as he shared a glance with Heero who had the same look of suspicion in the depths of his prussian blue eyes.  
"Anyway..since..Its...Hmm." Duo looked at his clock. "Already 12:00 means its time for lunch."  
"Yay Lunch!" Usagi grinned happily.  
"Yeah and the cafeteria is great. Open really early until really late to accomodate the students' schedules." Duo grinned and Karasu shrugged sharing an exasperated glance with Heero.  
"Looks like they both really like food..."   
"Hn.." Heero replied. (AN: like always..another articulate response from Heero-san)  
"I'm gonna show you what a fun lunch hour is like Karasu!" Duo grinned and laughed pulling Karasu as he practically ran making a Beeline to the cafeteria Usagi close behind the hair hanging from her odangoes streaming behind her and wipping in the wind gracefully. So gracefully that it distracted even Heero who paused to watched her for a moment before continuing.   
********************************************************ugh its late..ap practice test tommorrow..x.x im gonna die.....oh well..R&R for a next chapter to appear! Ja ne! 


	5. Lunchtime

Death and the Dark Angel-Chapter Four-Lunchtime  
  
AN: This Fic has Sakuramona-san's seal of approval. ^_^  
I got one review...for chapter two......*sniffles* Arigatou Key-san!!!!!!! Um...last chapter unless I get some reviews....heheheh hint hint* Arigatou Sakuramona-san! Arigatou, for calling my work evilness Key-san! Arigatou Silver Star-san I'll update so that um it won't stop until its really over.heheheh.Thanks for the seal of approval! heheheh.k on with the fic!!!!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Karasu blinked as she found herself dragged along by an overenthusiastic Duo.  
"Eh?" Duo looked back at her and grinned.  
"I'm gonna show you what a fun lunch hour is like."  
"Wakatta." She smirked and added. "Whatever floats your boat."  
"Nice saying." He smirked. Coming to a stop Karasu blinked as she nearly toppled over and bumped into Duo's arms as he turned and stopped her from falling. Karasu blushed looking into Duo's violet eyes as he set her on her feet and she balanced herself. "Awww falling for me already?" He teased her with a wide grin.  
"Nope I haven't fallen. You stopped me." Duo sweatdropped as she turned his tease back on him. Usagi stopped huffing slightly.   
" You *pant* didn't *pant* have to*pant* go so*pant* fast..." She muttered.  
"Hn." Heero nodded in agreement.  
"Demo...where's the fun in goin' slow?" Duo flashed an impish smile and winked as he grabbed her hand with mischief shining in his eyes. Usagi followed as her clear sapphire eyes widened as large as saucers.  
"Sugokunai!" She breathed. "Look at all stuff they have!"  
"Its like a buffet......" Karasu continued.  
"Its great isn't it? and for free." Duo whispered his hands on Karasu's shoulders. "So what's your fancy on this lovely afternoon?"  
He blinked as he watched Usagi pile food onto her tray.  
"Kami......where in the nine hells does she put it all?"   
"Yeah Usa loves food."  
"She eats as much as I do!" Karasu and Heero exchanged an exasperated glance.  
"It all goes straight to her hair." Karasu stated pointing out Usagi's long silken blonde locks. Usagi nodded in agreement.  
"Hn." Heero blinked and wondered for a moment what it would feel like to run his fingers through Usagi's hair.'Nani....?' He blinked forcing the thoughts out of his mind. Ushering Karasu to a line and handing her a tray Duo started picking out what to eat.  
"Anou.......why are you picking out so many things?" Karasu blinked.  
"I'm a growing boy." Duo grinned. "Thats enough...now follow me, now the fun will begin." Usagi and Heero followed the two. Venturing outside of the cafeteria they blinked at the contrast in lighting. Duo hooked arms with Karasu. and whispered.  
"Now this'll be a day to remember won't it?"  
"Mmmhmm." Karasu nodded. After a moment Duo spread a blanket on the ground in front of a large oak tree with a nice area of shade providing the perfect spot for a picnic. He sat down and patted the spot beside him.  
"Have a seat Karasu...." She sat down setting the tray down carefully adjusting the skirt of her uniform. Usagi and Heero sat down soon after.  
"So where's the fun you promised, Duo-kun?" Karasu said raising an eyebrow.  
"Close your eyes." Karasu did as told and Duo grinned grabbing a platter of fruit salad.  
*****Duo's P.o.v****  
I watched her for a moment taking in her appearance and relishing in it before realizing and questioning my intentions as my violet eyes flashed breifly with a hint of confusion. 'Ittai nani ga.....? Why do I feel as if I've met her before...and why am I so drawn to her?' I blinked before chuckling.  
"Open your mouth." With a raised brow Karasu did as told and my grin got wider. I popped a peice of honey dew into her mouth. She chewed and licked the remnants of the fruit's juices off her lips. I bit my bottom lip trying not to notice that one. " So guess what it is?"  
"er...........Its.......honeydew?" She guessed her eyebrows knitted in concentration.   
"Kami-sama......exactly right!" She opened one eye that hazel orb looking at me from under her dark lashes.   
"Guess it's your turn to guess then."Karasu commented as I nodded complying without hesitation laying my head in her lap with closed eyes. She stiffened startled at my move. Not letting this distract her I could hear her picking up something from a tray with ease.  
"Open wide Duo-kun!" From behind Karasu I heard a faint giggle. 'Is that her friend.......Usa......gi.....I believe.....? Why is she laughin'?' I opened my mouth and awaited as Karasu gently fed me one of my favorite picks. Spaghetti. As she withdrew the spoon she laughed softly and I swallowed grinning.   
"Spaghetti.."   
"Hai! Good job Duo-kun..but you have a little something left....." I blinked as Karasu wiped the corner of my mouth. I smiled. This lunch was definitely becoming interesting.  
"If you two are finished...you should eat......" Usagi said suddenly "Looks like someone's coming to join us. " I looked up to see Relena glaring icy daggers at Usagi who happened to be sitting next to Heero.   
"Uhoh..." I muttered bracing myself for Relena's trademark call.  
"Heeeeeerooooooo!!!" The voice was obnoxious enough for me to wish I was deaf. Even Heero seemed to have paled. Relena all but ran over and clung to Heero posessively. ' The girl needs to understand that Heero just doesn't feel the same about her.....' I groaned rolling my eyes and sitting up. Karasu shifted uncomfortably as Relena passed her gaze on both her and Usagi. I resisted the urge to glower at the Cinq Princess. Karasu and Usagi shared a glance.   
"It seems something has suddenly come up. " Karasu said indifferently. Usagi nodded.   
"We'll see you in class ." Usagi finished as she and Karasu quickly gathered their things and left. As they faded from vision I glowered at Relena. 'So much for the fun...' I shared a glance with Heero who looked like he wished he was dead from the continous babbling emitting from Relena. 'Damn.......that girl can really talk...' I cleared my throat.   
"It seems I have to leave too. I guess you and Heero have a lot of catchin' up to do." I added with a smirk. "But oh! Wait ! Heero and I have one thing to do.......so I'm gonna have to steal him......." Relena blinked as Heero nodded and faster than imaginable we picked up our lunches and blankets and practically ran away.  
"Heero....." I could hear her mutter as we left. I felt slightly guilty...but then again...why did I care...? She just ruined a perfect moment.  
  
Unbeknownst to Duo this "fun lunch" would become an everyday thing for the unlikely quartet.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ahhhhhhhhh another chapter........school is gettin' annoying........anyway......I need.........at least 5 reviews.......for this chapter otherwise........no more story.....................gomen nasai.......but.........i need reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGGG O_ 


	6. Dreams and Nightmares

Death and the Dark Angel---Chapter 5---Dreams and Nightmares  
  
An: Im bored so I'm continuing......even though I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped to receive....oh well......i dont care.......  
Disclaimer: *glowers* I dont own anything but the original characters and plot!!!!! the animes are yours! *beats away the lawyers* I promise!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hazel eyes full of crystalline tears as they gathered and dripped off of long ebony lashes and streamed down smooth cheeks leaving a trail of moisture. A flash of pain contorted the angelic features into a grimace. Duo stood ignoring the gnawing pain in his abdomen and caught her as she fell backwards. Snow fell gently. Pure white in stark contrast to the crimson of her blood as it flowed and her life slipped from her. He held her as he felt her life slipping away slowly. His mind and heart screamed against it and he watched unable to help as her life's blood slowly poured out staining the white snow crimson. Her eyes never left his. His violet eyes flashed in anguish as he blinked back tears. She smiled weakly. The color that had once been found on her suntasted skin was draining away along with her life. He felt her life energy diminishing drastically. She was almost gone. She weakly lifted a hand and touched his cheek as if making sure that he was real. She shuddered. She gasped as her breathing became more shallow. The tears stopped suddenly. With a large gasp she looked one last time into the violet depths of his eyes.   
"Aishiteru..." Her hand went limp.   
" naze.........." He held her close and the pain of his own injury began to take it's toll on him. The spear impaled within her gleamed. Setting her down he took out the lance and raised it aiming for his heart and......  
  
  
  
Duo sat up and gasped looking around bewildered. His chesnut hair was disheveled and his braid loosened. He blinked once more and sighed his body slick with sweat. He hated nightmares. It was still fresh in his mind. He ran a hand through his hair attempting to tame it. He tooked a breath of air the room suddenly feeling stuffy. He kicked off the sheets and stood walking towards the balcony. He opened the door stepping out into the crisp night air.   
"Nightmares....." He looked up at the moon it was full and seemed to bathe everything in a silvery glow. Duo smiled serenely. Something about seeing the unwavering light of a full moon always calmed him. He felt restless. He shifted his weight and decided he had cooled down enough and walked back inside his room. Heading towards his newly acquired laptop he started it up. ' Oh well since I'm awake I should start some research on that project. Karasu will be happy......less work...' He smirked. ' I wonder what she's doing right now..' He looked at the clock. It read 1:53 AM he shook his head. ' Sleeping like a normal person...' A dry chuckle escaped his throat at his own antics. ' Why am I thinkin' this sorta stuff?' Shrugging he logged on.   
  
Karasu sat up panting tears running down her cheeks and glistening in the light of the moon that fell upon her bed from the halfway closed window curtains. Karasu carefully slipped out of bed not wanting to wake up Usagi who was sleeping peacefully.   
"That dream...it's happening more often....." Karasu said quietly thinking aloud as soon as she had left the door to the room she and Usagi slept in closed. She ran a shaky hand through her hair pushing it away from her face. "It seems it's getting more and more detailed since school started. " Her thoughts went to Duo for an instant. ' I wonder what Duo's up to.....' SHe shook her head with a small smirk similar to one of the braided pilot's ' Sleeping like a normal person...' She looked at her laptop and shrugged. ' Research time. At least its Friday god knows how tired I'll be tomorrow...' She logged on. An instant message popped up.  
Shinigami: Karasu!  
Dark Angel: Duo? Hey....  
Shinigami: I couldn't sleep.....how 'bout you?  
Dark Angel: How weird......neither could i...  
The Instant message flashed the same for both of them in the next moment.  
Shinigami: Nightmares  
Dark Angel: Nightmares.....  
Shinigami: You too?  
Dark Angel: Yep....it was really depressing.  
Shinigami: Depressing? Mine too....weird...  
Dark Angel: Yeah talk about coincidences ,ne?  
Shinigami: .....  
Dark Angel: Duo you ok?  
Shinigami: Sorry just thinkin'...  
Dark Angel: ...May I ask about what?  
Shingami: Just what I remember from the dream.  
Dark Angel: Ah...it stood with ya?  
Shinigami: Vaguely...I know it was.......a death...crimson blood staining the purest of white.....  
Dark Angel: A spear.....lanced through.....  
Shingami: Ok......this is too much of a coincidence...your nightmare had that too?  
Dark Angel: Yes...God...AH!  
Shinigami: What happened......?  
Dark Angel: o_O it was the icemaker......I scared myself....  
Shinigami: And you call Usagi a ditz?  
Dark Angel: Hey!  
Shinigami: Heh. Anyway, you ok?  
Dark Angel: To tell the truth.....no...  
Shinigami:...hm......  
Dark Angel: Usagi's asleep...and well.......I'm scaring myself....its like I'm all alone.....  
Shinigami: Can I help ?  
Dark Angel: AH! Good idea......um.....could you come over...asap??  
Shinigami: You sure that's ok?  
Dark Angel: Please..... I could use the company..besides it'd be a good time to work on the project....  
Shinigami: Ok...Gimme a few minutes I'll be right there...  
Dark Angel: k....  
  
  
Duo logged off turning off the laptop. A smile formed on his lips before he realized it. ' Why am I so happy?' A voice answered his question. ' 'Cause she wants you to be there! ' He blinked and shrugged. It had been three weeks since he had met Karasu. Could he have developed a crush on her without realizing it? He shrugged dismissing the thoughts and began to get dressed rebraiding his chestnut hair.  
Karasu pulled on a robe. Grabbing a toothbrush she quickly brushed her teeth, following that she washed her face. Looking around she found her brush and brushed her curly locks back twisting her hair into a bun and tying it with a hair tie quickly. She looked at herself in the mirror. ' Okay..not too bad...for being in pjs..but it's only Duo I shouldn't be worried so much..' Shrugging she grabbed her strawberry lip gloss and applied some to her already pink lips making them look slightly more ruby. She smiled satisfied as a knock interrupted her thoughts. ' That must be him...' She smiled and took a breath before walking towards the door.   
"Who is it?" A voice replied.   
" Your knight in shining armor." Karasu chuckled recognizing Duo's voice. She opened the door. She looked Duo over. he had on a black wife beater with dark purple button up shirt over it with black pants and matching shoes.   
"Come in sir knight." Karasu chuckled and let him in missing the looking over he gave her. She was dressed in her pajamas. They were a dark indigo and her eyes stood out in stark contrast to her pjs and matching robe. Duo smiled and looked around his eyes darting around. ' She looks great even when she's just woken up...' He looked at her.   
"er...Duo-kun......Daijobu desu ka?"  
"H-hai.." He followed her to her laptop. It was strangely quiet in the apartment. "Its so quiet..."  
"Yeah..Usa-chan is sleeping..." She smiled. "I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't here..." Her eyes grew distant for a brief moment. "But anyway, time to get some work done,ne?" Duo nodded he followed her to her laptop and sat in the chair she had pulled up beside hers.  
" I was able to find a little background on the roles of The dark angel and saturn's prince 'shinigami' in the legend of the silver millenium. "  
"Hm..." Duo read the text. "Ah..so they were lovers? " A slight smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.  
"Hai..." Karasu continued reading. "According to the legend it seems that.....they tried to keep it a secret...because of a jealous suitor...part of the nobility among the court in Mercury it seems..." Duo furrowed a brow.   
"Jealous suitor ...?" Karasu shuddered. Duo blinked. "What's wrong..?"  
" Just got a weird sense of deja vu...the story almost seems vaguely familiar..."   
"Maybe you heard it when you were little and don't remember?"  
"Yeah....probably." She shivered and scrolled down. She gasped. " And.....get this......both she and the prince died at the hands of the suitor....who claimed that she was his and his alone......" Karasu felt her heartrate quicken and the muscles in her chest tighten as she remembered Kurai's words. She gazed off as her memories flashed through her mind's eye.  
*********FLASHBACK**********  
Kurai wrapped his arm possesively around her waist from behind. Karasu stiffened. He leaned close to her ear.  
"Watashi no Karasu. Did you think you could ever get away from me? You're mine..and mine alone. I love you and nobody...no matter the circumstances will ever take you away..." Karasu struggled in vain to get free from his strong grip.  
"Iie...I'm no longer yours...I'll never be yours...you won't have me!" She whispered at her words she could feel his grip tighten. She gasped as he turned her to face him and gripped her shoulders and pushed her against the wall his amethyst eyes flashing dangerously.  
"And just who would have you...that braided baka that sits beside you?!" He hissed. Karasu struggled his grip painfully tight and forceful.  
"Let me go..." His grip tightened and she let out a soft cry of pain. " You're hurting me..." She looked at him tears filling her eyes. His eyes softened and his grip loosened.   
"Kami-sama.......Karasu.....I'm sorry..." He pulled her close hugging her against him. "The thought of you....not with me makes me mad...it hurts...Aishiteru.." She looked up at him in disbelief.   
"How can you lie like that? Usotsuki!" she hissed at him.   
" I'm not lying...and I'll make you see that very soon..." She blinked as he disappeared leaving her standing alone. She exhaled and began to cry running to her apartment locking herself in and leaning against the floor as sobs racked her body and she fell to her knees.  
**** *********End Flashback*************  
  
Duo waved a hand in front of Karasu's eyes with an arched brow.   
"Oi....Karasu you awake in there?" Karasu blinked. She looked at him and forced a smile. He frowned. "You just got really pale...maybe I should leave and let ya get some rest."  
"Iie...its fine..stay.."  
"On one condition."  
"And what condition is this?"  
"We stop working...its been a little over 45 minutes and you look like you could use a break."  
"Hey...are you saying.....I look ...bad?" She frowned slightly. Duo blinked and stammered.  
"N-no...just you look a little pale..and I think we should just relax for a little while...after all it is friday night..." Karasu smiled and nodded turning off her laptop and shutting it. She stretched.   
"Let's go watch tv...ok?" Duo nodded as he followed her to the living room and sat next to her on the couch. After a few moments she was flipping through the channels with a bored expression which was mirrored by Duo.  
"There's nothing on......." Duo stated staring at what had to be the 50th infommercial(AN: how the hell does one spell infommercial??????) they had come upon since turning on the tv.  
"Well Duo-kun it is three somethin' in the morning so......that's all thats on..." She changed the channel and paused a movie was playing.   
"Sugokunai...." Duo watched tilting his head to the side in interest. "A sci-fi flick.."  
"Hai...I don't think I've seen this..." She watched putting down the remote. They both watched with interest when,in what seemed like minutes, three hours soon passed and the color of the azure night sky began to change into the first gray rays of light that came with the dawn of a new day. They both felt their eyelids grow heavy and yawned as they both were overcome with fatigue. Karasu and Duo fell asleep. She had her head leaning on his shoulder and somehow his arm found its way around her shoulders. For once in a long time they both slept peacefully their nightmares replaced by tranquil sleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End of Chapter 5--------------------Dreams and Nightmares........tbc.....--------------------  
  
AN: Konban wa minna san. Hey I'm such a ditz.......I just figured out why i mighta been gettin' such a small number of reviews.......somehow my settings got messed up and I didn't except anonymous reviews.....eheheh -.-;;;; eep.....um.....yeah......so anyway I got that fixed so please do review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Its much appreciated..and If you'd like include ur email address and I'll write you as soon as i get the opportunity..! heheh...so i'm not askin' fer much in a review..its just to let me know that I have readers......i mean.....just let me know that you're readin' thats all i ask......not a critique of my writing capabilities or plot structure! Just tell me you've read and if you like it!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm dyin' over here! Arigatou!!!!!!! Matane!!!!! Till next chapter.....hehehehheh* ^.~*  
  
****~Hoshi-chan~**** 


	7. A kodak moment gone sour

Death and the Dark Angel Chapter 6- Waking Up.  
  
An: eheheh...Gomen ne Minna-san I know its been a reaaaaaally long time since I've updated ,ne? ^.^ ;; eheheh Well....hopefully after reading this you'll find it worth the wait. Um...life has been kinda hectic for me lately so.....I haven't been really in the right mood to write. I honestly can't stand my family at times....Feh. Anyways.......onto the story enjoy! Mata ne!  
  
Disclaimer: *sniffles* Duo and the rest of the Gw boys along with The Sm crew aren't mine.....*pouts* Another reminder.......Have you no hearts?!? *dramatic hand to face* Leave me to be alone with my grief!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Usagi woke up her sapphire eyes blinking trying to awaken. Slowly she arose out of bed and rubbed her eyes with a yawn. As she trudged to the door she got the feeling that something was different. A glance towards Karasu's empty bed confirmed that. The blonde blinked in confusion. 'Did Rasu-chan get up early?' Another yawn escaped her and she stretched with a small sigh. 'Now where is Rasu-chan??' She shrugged and opened the door. She looked into the living room and nearly fell over. There in plain sight was Duo and Karasu. Duo with an arm draped around her as they both slept on the couch the sounds of the tv vaguely in the background. 'Ittai nani ga?..ohhhh this is perfect .' A small grin appeared on her face as her sapphire orbs glittered impishly. Quietly she turned and closed the door all but running to her vidphone her silken sliver-blonde locks becoming slightly disheveled as she brushed them back with a hand. Quickly dialing Heero's number she giggled softly. A grunt was heard as her sapphire eyes met prussian blue. She could feel her heart race at his gaze and blinked before regaining the ability to speak.   
"Ohayo Heero." She smiled as Heero nodded.  
" Ohayo Usagi..." She blinked it was a rare moment when Heero spoke and she couldn't help but treasure every word he spoke with that smooth voice that made her flush at the mere remembrance of it.   
" There's something here that would be the perfect embarrassing kodak moment for Duo and Karasu..." Heero raised an eyebrow. Usagi took this as a signal to continue. "Well it seems Karasu had a visitor and now she and the visitor are a little cozy sleeping on the couch." Heero's lips twitched into a slight smirk.  
" So I was wondering if you'd like to come over here and well...um..surprise our little visitor..." With that she held up a Polaroid with a grin. The pilot smirked widely.  
"Affirmative. I'll be right over." His image flashed off the screen and Usagi all but jumped up and down in joy. She put down the camera and quickly went to her closet hastily getting dressed. With that done she brushed her hair and put it up into its usual odango style. That done, she smoothed out her clothes and dabbed on a bit of lipgloss along with a spritz of perfume. She wondered why she cared so much suddenly about how she looked but shrugged it off her mind wandering to the prussian orbs of that starkly mysterious hunk known to all as Heero Yuy. ((An: heheh but not as kawaii as Duo-kun! *hides from disgruntled fans of Heero * Duo-heheheh.She thinks I'm kawaii. *grins *))   
"I hope he gets here quick..." Usagi sighed and grabbed the camera and giggled. "A great picture.....heehee...maybe that way they'll admit that they like each other." She smiled again. "Karasu definitely could use a guy like Duo..I mean they're perfect for each other..." She shivered. ' If only we could get rid of Kurai completely. I mean...he nearly attacked Rasu-chan the other day.....' She shook her head her eyes having been saddened slightly. She opened the door silently and walked towards the front door as she heard a faint tapping. She opened the door and found Heero there in all his glory. ((An: How true..but...hehehe yet again I think Duo's more glorious...eep......*hides again*)) She let him in. He tilted his head upon spotting the still sleeping Karasu and Duo. Karasu shifted slightly snuggling closer to Duo. A small smile appeared on the sleeping pilot's lips. Heero and Usagi shared a slight smile as she closed and locked the door behind him. He looked to her and she held up the camera. A rare mischeivous glint appeared in those prussian orbs. Usagi nodded and took the first photo and handed it to Heero. The two sleeping didn't wake up. Usagi took three more before Duo groaned and groggily opened an indigo eye and spotted the giggling blonde camera in hand. Heero smirked and held up a few pictures. Duo opened his eyes wide. He sputtered and tapped Karasu who raised her head and looked around bleary-eyed.   
" Eh?" She looked at her two friends and blushed. "um.....ohayo...Usa-chan, Heero-san..." Duo blinked as Karasu straightened up and cleared her throat adjusting her disheveled pajamas and hair.   
"Eh.....Hi there........Heero-kun...Usagi-chan.." Usagi began to laugh her cheeks flushing slightly in happiness adding to the sparkle in her already vibrant blue eyes. Heero watched her for a moment his breath caught. He barely resisted the urge to sweep the bubbly girl into his arms and kiss those pink lips that looked to be soft. He briefly wondered what they tasted like before he returned to reality. He smirked pushing back those thoughts a bit confused.   
"Nice pictures,ne?" He showed them a taunting tone appearing in his voice. Karasu blushed. Duo and she shared an embarrassed glance.   
"Eheh......Heero......Usagi......why...did ya happen to take those pictures?" Duo asked. Usagi flashed a giddy grin.  
"Well its evidence that you two make the cutest couple in school. " Karasu flushed crimson. Duo watched her trying to hide a smile at the thought. Karasu quietly muttered an excuse to leave and all but ran to her room cheeks still red. Usagi frowned. Heero caught her disappointed gaze. 'This wasn't how it was supposed to go...' He thought frustrated. 'She must be one of the most stubborn people I know..' He sighed looking at the braided pilot whose eyes had become a bit distant at the moment.  
"Well...I'm gonna go.......see ya later . " Duo smiled slightly as he left. Upon hearing the door close Usagi flopped down on the couch with an annoyed sigh. Heero sat beside her his eyes mirroring her annoyance.   
"I take it that this wasn't how it was supposed to happen,ne Usagi-chan?" He said softly. Usagi nodded with a frown.  
"Its obvious they want to be more then friends.....I just don't get why the don't tell each other and be done with it!" Heero nodded a thought flickering through his mind. ' They both may fear rejection...' He watched her furrow her brow and couldn't help but think at how adorable she looked. From the way her lips frowned to the way she absently twirled a lock of her silvery blonde hair Heero was in awe of her. Every aspect of her. He blinked and banished the thoughts. 'Why would someone so pure be interested in me?' Usagi looked at him curiously.   
"Deep in thought Heero-kun?" She smiled. He smiled slightly and nodded.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-(Reader's P.o.v)  
  
Two pairs of ice blue eyes watched the apartment building as Duo walked out. One pair glittered impishly.  
"Ah that must be the braided-baka of which we have been told ,ne Yuki-chan? " A young woman with light blue hair which cascaded in waves just past her shoulders whispered in a tone of interest. Her companion another young woman looked on with disinterest.  
"Hai Ame-chan. That's him. You can deal with him. I'll deal with his companion. " She smirked and her eyes grew colder. A dry laugh came from her throat. "This should prove to be interesting."   
Ame nodded enthusiastically her voice reflecting her happy demeanour. "I can't wait till I get to have some fun with Duo. heehee. I'll show the 'shinigami' some fun.'" She grinned. Yuki nodded curtly. She seemed to be the more serious of the twins. Ame walked with a slight smile onto the street behind the braided pilot watching him with knowing eyes. Her childlike demeanour kept her true intentions hidden well. Yuki snickered as she watched her twin walk off. She looked up to the apartment window. "You Heero Yuy have yet to realize what I have in store for you." Her smirk widened as she spotted Karasu walk out of the building taking the same route that Duo had moments before.   
"And now the fun begins." She chuckled again before disappearing without a trace.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
heheh tis all for the update! finally,ne? gomen ne! Life's just been reeeeeeeallllllly hectic for me...so I haven't had much time or will to write. I hope you enjoyed...well please R&R!!!!!! Mata ne!  
-----Hoshi-chan 


	8. Enter the Twins

Death and the Dark Angel-Chapter 7- Enter the Twins.  
  
An: Yay...another chapter! hopefully I'll get some more reviews. Looks like I'm finally over my dry spell in creativity. eheh.  
  
Disclaimer: GW and SM does not belong to me....the plot and original characters however do...so...BACK OFF ::growls::   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*(Duo's p.o.v)  
I sighed sadly. 'Why did Karasu run off so fast? Does the thought of us being a couple disgust her?' I flinched at the icy lance of pain I felt at that thought. I smiled wryly and glanced at my hands.'Why would she want any part of these blood stained hands. I shook my head and stuck my hands in my pockets making my way to the nearest cafe or restaurant. My stomach growled. It was definitely time for breakfast. I turned and walked into the cafe. I waited to be seated and turned to look outside the window with a bored expression. I was in another world when suddenly someone crashed into me. Hard. I was caught completely off guard and went stumbling backwards the person landing atop me. I blinked in confusion as I realized a girl about my age had walked into me. She was gorgeous. Long dark lashes framed her ice blue eyes. Her hair framed her heart shaped face as it fell in waves and curls to her shoulders. Her crimson lips parted as she let out a surprised gasp. I blinked again.  
"I'm so sorry!" She stammered. I smiled.   
"No problem. " I stood and helped her up. To my surprise she wobbled and leaned against me for balance. "Hey....are you ok? " I asked bracing her against me least she fall and get hurt. I mean what gentleman wouldn't? She looked up at me and replied in a soft voice.   
"Weak ankles."   
  
Karasu stopped at the door her stomach dropping at the sight before her. Duo had his arms wrapped about a blue haired girl who looked up at him affectionately it seemed. Drawing in a breath she silently turned and ran down the street trying to clear her mind of that image. 'Why does it hurt so much?! Its not as if I expected him to like me in return...' She closed her eyes blinking away the tears as she hit something soft. She blinked. Looking up her hazel eyes met amethyst.   
"K-kurai?" Kurai nodded evidently surprised.  
"Karasu......are those tears?" His eyes softened. She didn't hesitate in wrapping her arms around him and sobbing softly while leaning into his embrace. His arms encircled her pulling her close in a soothing gesture. "Sh..Daijobu Kara-chan...." She looked up and he gently wiped the tears from her eyes. 'Its just like before.....when we first met......he's always been there.....yes.....he did some bad things....but...'   
"Can we get out of here?" Was the soft whisper that left her lips her own voice a stranger to her ears.   
" Yes...whatever you want." Kurai looked about making sure that they were not in anyone's view he disappeared with Karasu.  
  
Moments later they appeared within Kurai's dorm room. Karasu looked about curiously as he let her go looking around. Her eyes fell upon a picture of them both together smiling. 'We were so happy...' He stood behind her his hands upon her shoulders.   
"I remember that day don't you? " Karasu nodded. His eyes softened. "Can't we go back to those times? " Karasu stiffened and turned to face him. She felt her contempt for him lessen. 'how can I hate him..?' She thought sadly. She didn't resist as he lowered his lips to hers.She felt his hand lower as he softly cupped her breast in his hand through the thin material of her shirt. She moaned her body receptive to his ministrations much to her own surprise. Yes this was how it was supposed to be...he loved her and she loved him...didn't she? Was this right? The thoughts ran through her mind her heart pained in confusion. His kisses continued making a trail on her neck as his hands moved to remove her shirt. She relaxed into his caresses when a single name sounded in her memory. Images of him flashed through her head as Kurai began to lead her to the bed working her shirt off.   
'Duo...' Suddenly as if she had come back to reality,the memories of the anger and betrayal he had caused her to feel returned. She pushed him away fixing her shirt.   
"No." Kurai blinked his eyes hurt.   
"Why do you stop it?" Kurai sighed in frustration. "You seemed to want to before."  
"I don't even know why I came here. It isn't right. You betrayed me.....I shouldn't be here." Kurai sighed again.   
" How many times must I remind you... The lies that Yuki told you were out of jealousy. I love you Karasu.." He reached out and carressed her cheek cupping her face towards his. She turned away.  
"You lied to me..I don't want that to happen again. I need to figure things out...Gomen nasai.. " She turned and walked out. Kurai stood there mouth agape. His eyes narrowed.   
"Damn that Duo Maxwell." His eyes glittered coldly his mouth drawn into an angry line before he spoke once more. "Ame will make sure he suffers.." He smiled icily as he disappeared.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*(Duo's P.o.v)   
  
I let the girl stand and turned to be seated. I walked to my seat and something attracted my attention from the corner of my eye. I blinked. "Karasu....." I whispered. She had run by.' Was she running from someone?' I felt a knot grow in my stomach at the thought. I turned muttering a goodbye to the baffled waitress and left the restaurant in hopes to catch up to Karasu. I spotted her.....she wasn't alone. 'Kurai? ' I saw the way he held her in his arms comforting her..my blood boiled in jealousy as my eyes narrowed. I was shocked as if someone had punched me in the stomach as I saw Karasu wrap her arms around him and bury her head into his chest. 'She wants to be held?' I fought for air and turned away and walked quickly my eyes stinging as tears threatened to fall I looked down at the sidewalk and continued to walk. 'So she has him? No wonder she left so fast before......its because she already has someone. ' I walked into the same girl that had fallen on me before. I took a breath and flashed a trademark grin.   
" Hey... I never did get your name." The girl smiled.  
"The name's Ame. and you are?"  
"Duo Maxwell pleased to meet ya. " She held out her hand to shake mine. 'Might as well try this....seems as if Karasu has someone ..so what's the harm?' I kissed her hand with an extravagant flair. She giggled. I stood.   
"Would ya like to go for a bite to eat?" Ame looked thrilled nodding happily.  
"I'd love to!" She hugged me much to my surprise and I blinked before hugging her back. 'Affectionate one.....heh...' She let go and I led the way back into the restaurant and we were seated. The waitress looked at me oddly as she handed us the menus. I smiled.   
"Hello again...eheh..." She nodded and I glanced out the window as Ame ordered her food. I blinked as I saw a sullen looking Karasu make her way by. 'Karasu........' I frowned and looked at the waitress and began to order.   
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Karasu opened the window and crept into the room. Once inside she closed the window behind her quietly. She felt the tears come. They made their way down her face leaving trails of moisture in their wake. She felt as if she were falling apart. 'What's happening? Why does everything hurt so much....Duo.....' She thought silently. the tears continued to fall as she let out a quiet sob. Her heart was breaking all over again. She made her way to her bed. She lay there tears silently falling to dampen her pillow and stray strands of hair, closing her eyes while wrapping her arms around herself trying to ease the pain to no avail. Her body shook as she cried silently. Time passed and this continued until she fell asleep exhausted the tears still fresh on her sleeping face.   
  
Yuki watched with a satisfied smirk. 'So the little bitch gets her heart broken? Damn straight. Thats what you get for stealing Kurai from me little raven. The worst is yet to come.' Yuki laughed coldly before disappearing.  
  
Usagi shuddered and Heero's eyes narrowed. Even he felt that something was terribly wrong. They both stood and made their way to the bedroom Usagi opened the door as they silently walked inside. Usagi looked Karasu over. She gasped softly a hand to her mouth.   
"Rasu-chan..." She looked over at Heero with sad eyes. "She cried herself to sleep....." she whispered. Heero took her hand in his and led her out of the room quietly closing the door behind them both. Usagi looked up at him questioningly.   
"Usagi I can't stand to see you so sad.." Usagi blinked a slight blush coloring her cheeks.  
"You..can't?"  
"Iie...its as if whenever you're pained.....I am as well..." Heero smiled wryly. "I suppose I'm not making much sense am I?" Usagi paused before replying.  
"I think I understand you..."  
"Then you understand that I'm beginning to feel things that go further than friendship?" Heero replied softly his eyes on the floor.   
"You mean..." Usagi could scarcely believe her ears.  
"Hai..I do like you as more then a friend..."  
" Heero-kun...I can't believe it...." Usagi draped her arms around him in a hug. "I hope you know...I've been thinking the same way for a few days....." She smiled her sapphire eyes sparkling with mirth.  
"I have a question."  
"Hai heero-kun?"  
"Will you go to the winter formal with me?" Usagi nodded enthusiastically.   
"Of course I would." Heero could barely contain himself as he swept her up into his arms in a warm embrace.   
"You've made my day Usagi."  
"And you've made mine Heero-kun." He smiled at her.   
"I love it when you're happy Usagi." He held her stroking her hair as they stood for a long moment within each other's arms.   
  
  
Duo waved to Ame as she closed her apartment door. Turning he shoved his hands in his pockets suddenly feeling cold. 'What's wrong with me.....it hurts..but why?' He shook his head as if to rid himself of the feelings. He sighed as he walked along. 'Bored bored...I'm bored.....' He took out his cell phone with a slight smile.   
"Might as well call Heero,see what he's up to." He dialed the number and waited. It rang. and rang....and rang again before flustered Duo finally hung up. He paused and looked at his phone and felt the urge to call Karasu. 'Should I?' He bit his lower lip before shrugging and dialing her number. It rang. It rang twice more before she picked up and answered softly.  
"Moshi moshi..."   
"Hey Karasu...did I wake ya or somethin'?" Karasu's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. She blinked and took a breath before responding.   
"Kinda...but it's ok...I should be awake anyway.." There was a momentary silence before the braided pilot spoke once more.  
"Are you ok? I mean....not that you sound bad or anything.....its just...I was wonderin' if you were...alright...ya know? " His voice was apprehensive. Nervous almost it seemed as he fidgeted as he continued to make his way towards her apartment. Karasu looked down swallowing the lump in her throat.   
"Last I checked I was fine." She said making her voice sound cheerful in spite of her true condition. A tear silently made its way down her face as she wiped it away.  
"Is it ok if I come over?" Duo said arriving at the lobby of the building. Karasu cleared her throat.  
"eh...sure...Its fine....just give me a minute to get ready,k? " Duo didn't hear the last of what she said as he responded happily.   
"I'll be right up." Karasu sputtered as she heard a click and he was gone. She blinked and turned off her phone slowly letting it fall to her lap. 'He's coming now?! ah...damn...gotta get ready....not that it matters but I must look like shit...ick.....' She gathered her things and ran into the bathroom to get showered. 'Damn damn damn.' She thought annoyed.   
  
Usagi and Heero eventually left each other's arms startled at the sudden knock at the door.   
"W-who's there?" Usagi managed to say after a moment the knocking not ceasing.   
"Its Duo...can I come in?" Usagi smiled at Heero and he nodded.   
"Hai Duo come in its open." He said abnormally talkative that day. Duo opened the door and walked in slowly locking it behind him   
"Eh...where's Karasu?" Duo looked around and raised a quizzical brow noticing how close his two companions stood. "Hey.....am I interruptin' somethin' for you two." He grinned. Usagi and Heero shared a glance and looked at their braided friend with a small smile.  
"Heero's taking me to the winter formal." Duo nearly fell over in shock. The look was so classic Usagi couldn't resist the urge to snap a picture. He was dumbfounded and Heero chuckled the sound of his rich laughter making Usagi's smile widen.   
"Wow.....I-I don't know what to say to that one.....I never would thought of that..." He smiled. "Finally!" He smirked. Heero smiled slightly. Usagi giggled now full of more happiness than ever.   
"So Duo-kun who are you taking to the winter formal? " She said raising an eyebrow. Duo grinned sheepishly.   
"Eheheh......ehe...About that......I still haven't found the lucky girl that will be at my side that night. " His mind went to Karasu for a moment and he dismissed the thought. "I was thinkin' of asking Karasu.....but...it seems whatever problem she and Kurai had has been reconciled...I saw them hugging....." Usagi gasped and paled visibly causing Heero to frown and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You act as if......there's somethin' wrong Usagi-chan......what is it?" Usagi blinked the mirth now gone from her eyes.  
"Iie...they're not together. Karasu must be upset about something. Kurai and her.......have a past......" Usagi trailed off leaving Duo there his eyes narrowing.  
"Did he ever hurt her?" He asked softly anger blazing in his indigo eyes. Usagi looked away.  
"Emotionally yes...I don't know about physically. "   
"Karasu........" His eyes softened. He looked as if his heart was breaking. Heero and Usagi shared a worried glance. Duo did not look like the jovile braided pilot and prankster he was notoriously known to be. He looked full of sorrow and he seemed to diminish in stature as he looked down his fists clenching. " I knew I didn't like the Kurai guy from day one. There had to be a reason that I knew deep inside. And I guess I kinda figured it out just now. " Duo shifted his weight and looked up as he saw Karasu exit the bathroom her hair wet and loose the wet ringlets framing her face in such a way that he was breathless upon seeing her. Duo blinked and smiled. He seemed to be a different person all together. He smiled as he gathered the courage to ask the girl that had unknowingly earned his affection from the start an important question...  
"Karasu..I have a question.."  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Mua ha ha ha ha ! A cliffhanger....i'm so mean ::grins:: heheh well if ya wanna see how this turns out...heheh hm....should i make it get happier or more morbid? Hey...it all depends..review your input could play an important part in how this turns out. ^_^ ja mata minna-san! 


	9. Questions and Answers

Death and the Dark Angel Chapter 8---Questions and Answers  
  
An: its..been a while..ne? Thanks to all who reviewed..and next chapter...if I get reviews ^^; I'll try to respond to all of 'em.   
  
Disclaimer: -.- You..know...its called FANfiction for a reason..ne?  
  
*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'  
  
"Karasu..I have a question.." Duo said trailing off. The words seemed to take on a life of their own as they echoed in her ears. Her heartrate quickened as her hand toyed absently with her shirt, her eyes rose to meet his. Their anxiety was blatant. Heero and Usagi, unnoticed now, shared a knowing grin as they made their way out of the apartment with a grin.The door closed startling the two as Duo smiled nervously and continued to speak.   
  
"Yeah..about that question.." She nodded in a gesture that was meant to encourage his question.   
  
"Yes..Duo?" The voice, soft an unsure as it was in its intonation was music to his ears. Her soft attempt to encourage him made him smile, genuinely. It was all that he needed to be certain of his question.   
  
" Will you..." His voice was soft, and unsure because the thought that she might reject him came to surface. It was far more devastating than he could have expected from a simple thought. It rendered him nearly speechless. He took a breath and began again, hoping that the question would finally reach her ears as it left his lips. "Will you...come with me to the winter formal?"   
  
Her eyes widened. He drew in a breath fearing the worst. Time passed slowly at this moment. 'He..asked..me..' Her expression softened visibly. Her eyes held an expression of joy, he noted his hopes of her acceptance of the offer rose. He shifted as she moved quickly and embraced him. The getsure came as a surprise as he brought his arms around her.   
  
"Is that a yes?" She nodded and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. He grinned from ear to ear. They lingered in that position relishing the feel of the embrace. Their bodies fit together much like a puzzle, completed finally. Two parts of a whole. Karasu noted this silently, and wondered if he noticed. She'd never felt such a feeling of contentment from a mere embrace. She couldn't help but let herself think..if this was how wonderful a hug felt.. She shook her mind from that train of thought. 'Musn't be so damned perverse.' She chided herself. She felt his breath upon her neck and blushed. He wasn't doing anything to help the direction of her thoughts. She moved her head and found that he was watching her intently. She quirked a brow. He smiled at her. She felt the warmth of his breath upon her lips.   
  
She watched him, her eyes half lidded as he drew nearer. His lips met hers as her eyes closed. Warmth flooded her entire being, a simple kiss leaving her body feeling aflame. She tingled to from her head to her fingertips. Never had she expected such a reaction from this. She felt him draw her closer hand resting upon her back as hers wrapped around his neck. Their closeness did not seem enough to satisfy them, as they continued to move in an effort to be closer. As if that were possible. Physically they were as close as they could be at the moment. He drew away from her as they both opened their eyes and shared a smile. A memory to keep close. A first kiss. Surely, they both were aware of the tension that had formed between them from the beginning. Now it was heightened. Now having had a small taste of each other it would merely be a matter of time before the tension grew again. It was amazing, to have such raw attraction and an emotional attachment at the same time. Both were unnerved by the desire flooding their bodies. Duo in particular was afraid that his feelings would begin to show as she sat down on the couch. Breathing slowly to calm himself, he spoke.   
  
"Well..that was nice." He flashed her a roguish grin. She nodded.   
  
"It was..yep.." She was a bit shy now as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.   
  
"Don't go getting too shy on me. " She looked up. "Although that shade of red is awfully cute on you. "  
  
She sputtered as he laughed softly. The look of affection softening his eyes. Jovile, in truth for once he hugged her growing almost serious.   
  
" You have no idea how happy you make me.." She looked at him wondering what had spurred the sudden statement. Such honesty, such need all evident in a look. The tone of his voice, everything about him spoke volumes to her observing senses. She wanted nothing more than to take him into her arms and shield him from the world's obscenity and pain. 'God..I love him..' She was surprised by the thought. 'So fast to fall in love? Me..in love? ' She yearned to trust him, which she did, but nothing could uproot the fear of doing so. She'd been wounded deeply and she hoped that he'd understand and not take it as something negative. She was still healing. Perhaps that was why she was a bit reluctant to do anything about her forming feelings. Luckily for the sake of whatever relationship would be, Duo had acted. Otherwise, she would have been left with the mere thought of it, too afraid to act upon emotion. The pain of betrayal might fade, but the scars remained, as fresh as the day the wounds were inflicted. It was quite lovely to be trapped within the grasp of misery. Constantly remaining its company, much to the wicked sentiment's delight. Brooding did nothing good, she halted her train of thought. Her mind had been racing as he held her. It seems they were both doing the same. He still smiled, looking at her every so often. It appeared that he was in shock that she had said yes. She wondered why. 'Why would I say no?' Perhaps he had taken into account that she might have had a past with pain. Maybe he could relate? Or he'd spoken to Usagi. 'Eh...I wonder what she told him. '  
  
And in remaining , in the simplistic comforts of an embrace a new relationship had begun.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`--`-`-`--`-`-`-`-`-`-`--`-`-`-`-`-`--`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`--`-`-`-`--`  
  
End of a short chappy. Hope ya enjoyed. 


End file.
